team_fortress_classicfandomcom-20200214-history
Well
Well is a Capture the Flag map in the Team Fortress classic series of games. Objective Enter the enemy base and make your way to where their flag resides in the tower. Grab it and bring it back to the base of your tower. Place it on the raised square to capture it. The flag will then return to the enemy base. Notes * Flag carriers drop the flag when they die. * Dropped flags return to their base after 60 seconds. * The grates inside of the water wells can be destroyed using a Detpack. Doing so will open up a side route into that base's flag room. ** However, doing so will notify all players on both teams of the destroyed grate. Scoring * 10 points per capture, Locations ** Yard: The Yard is the area immediately outside of each teams base. This is often where the most fierce battles develop on this map. Each team's Yard is divided by a water trench with a small bridge to cross. Both teams must pass through this area in some form so interaction is frequent in this area. Most of the area is also prone to Sniper's fire, so move quickly through this area. ** Tunnel: In between the two Yards is a center Tunnel which must be traversed to get from one side to the other. It is also known as "mid", "center". and "mid-battlements". Some classes can go over the top through grenade jumping, but most must walk through the center. It is divided by a wall with several openings to get through to the other side. On either end is an entrance to the Water/Sewers, one side goes to Blue's side and the other to Red's side. This small area is prone to Snipers countering the battlement area or guarding the door to the yard and Demomen laying traps. ** Water/Sewer: The Water/Sewer area is an alternate passage that allows more cover from one base to the other. The water originates in one spawn room, passes through the flag room, continues outside in the middle of the yard, and ends up in the Tunnel area. There is a grate that must be destroyed with a detpack to gain access to each base. Taking the water will allow you to go virtually undetected from inside one base, to inside the other base if you are able to pass through the tunnel undetected. The water is often utilized when the opposite team becomes overwhelming in the Yard area. ** Roof: The Roof is located on top of each base. It is a small area that is frequented by Snipers and Engineers. A Sentry Gun can be placed on the enemy's roof at the very center and hang over the edge slightly. This will allow it to attack anyone who walks through the door toward the yard. Additionally, the Engineer can block the ladder via a Dispenser and even put a teleporter on the opposite side so it is less likely to be noticed. Snipers will be able to attack anyone in the yard or on the Sniper deck. Also, they can hide behind the ladder on the roof for further concealment. Remember, the door into the base can be shot open to attack individuals hiding behind it. Fort locations ** Sniper Deck: The Sniper Deck is a mid-level area that only is accessible from the Attic or the Ramp. This area, also known as the Battlements area, is sometimes used by Snipers, but is also sometimes used as an alternative route for flag runs. Snipers are somewhat vulnerable to counter sniping from the Yard or from the Roof. This coupled with the low traffic and high vulnerability to Spies means the Sniper deck is less often used by Snipers. Sometimes flag carriers will enter the Sniper deck from the attic and throw the flag out into the yard to waiting teammates. This tactic is risky but leads to fast captures and typically lower casualties on the flag carriers if implemented successfully. ** Ramp Room: The Ramp Room is the large room between the two spawns for either team. Located directly below the Attic, this room is the corridor that gives access to both the Sniper deck and the Bridge Room. This room is can be easily trapped by a Sentry Gun or pipebomb trap. It is wise to defend this area because if a team loses control of the Ramp room, it will be difficult for the defending team to get out of the spawn area. ** Attic: The Attic is located directly above the Ramp room. It contains four Backpacks, one of which has the map's only grenade resupply. It is not frequently traveled, but it holds some importance. Engineers can put a Sentry Gun that aims down defending the Ramp room. An offensive Engineer can choose to put a Teleporter in the enemy's base up in the Attic. This room should be frequently checked to ensure that this room is not being exploited by the enemy team. ** Bridge Room: The Bridge Room is the large room near the flag room and capture point. It has an elevator to the Attic on one side and two open air elevators to the flag room on the other side. The sewers connect to this room from the Yard area. The main feature of this room is a large bridge that goes over a large bed of water. There are numerous spots to defend this room. Sentry Guns can be placed on the bridge itself, around the water's edge, or on the catwalk by the elevators. On defense, keep checks in this room, specifically below the bridge. An enemy Engineer can secretly build a teleporter here and have almost direct access to the flag. *** Flag Room: The Flag Room is located directly above the capture point in the bridge room. It is only accessible by rising the open-air elevators in the bridge room or walking on the catwalk from the attic area. The main entrance is around the backside of the room. There is an alternate exit, located behind the flag, available by shooting (or walking into) a button to the left of the flag. Flag carriers will often choose this as a speedy exit option. Classes with explosive weapons (grenades, rockets, etc.) can actually throw or shoot into the Flag Room and trigger the exit to open. This can allow the player to surreptitiously steal the flag if the defense is set-up behind, or beside, the flag room. *** Capture point: The capture point is located directly below the Flag Room. It is a small simple room that is sealed by a door way, but accessible by either team. It is only accessible by passing through the bridge room. This room should be checked on periodically by defense because it is also prone to Engineers building Sentry Guns and Teleporters in this room Trivia **** Variations of Well are present in Team Fortress 2, including a Capture the Flag variation